


Wherever You Want To Go

by swampgem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampgem/pseuds/swampgem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst wants to show Peridot her room, but Peridot has some other stuff in mind. Amedot PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Want To Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my previous fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6060423), but it can easily be read on it's own (there is no actual plot)
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Well… this is it! My room! What do you think, Peri? Pretty cool huh?”

“Its very cool.”

Amethyst did a small spin and then held her arms out, looking cheerful and proud. The room was huge, made up of several vast underground caverns. Pale purple crystals glittered in the walls, ceiling and floor, shimmering and giving out small sparkles of light in every direction Peridot could see. The room itself was full of endless piles of random broken, discarded objects. Some of these piles towered so high that they looked both impressive and dangerous. After giving the small green gem a few moments to look around, Amethyst turned to start leading her away from the door and further into the room.

“Wait! I want – !” Peridot yelled suddenly after taking only a few steps, her voice slightly too shrill to come off as confident as she intended. She straightened up and attempted to take on a ‘flirty’ tone. “I want to engage in romantic intimacy and sexual intercourse.”

Amethyst let out a burst of laughter, continuing to look ahead as she picked out a pathway between the towers of garbage. “Jeez, P-dot. You’re such a smooth talker! I didn’t – ” she cut off mid sentence, having looked back over her shoulder to glance at Peridot, who somehow already had her jumpsuit halfway off her body and was pushing the bunched up green and black material down past her waist (a marked improvement in undressing ability from the last time, to say the least). She hopped a little and Amethyst watched her breasts bounce. Her nipples were already hard from the cool breeze that drifted through the caverns.

“Are you serious?” They had barely just walked through the door. Amethyst didn’t know whether to shout with unexpected delight or look around in confusion.

Peridot gave her a brief but stern squint, “do I look serious?” _Yeah, She did._

“But… right here? Right now?”

As soon as Amethyst finished speaking, she pulled the last of her suit off her foot and threw it aside. Peridot was now completely naked except for her visor.

“Right here, right now!”

Amethyst opened her mouth to respond, and was suddenly met with armfuls of soft lime green skin and blonde hair, she squeezed her eyes shut and laughed as Peridot wrapped her legs around Amethyst’s waist and began peppering her entire face with kisses. “I want to engage in sexual intercourse,” she proclaimed between the hail of kisses, “with my girlfriend!”

That made Amethyst laugh more, and she made a feeble attempt to bat Peridot away from her, “okay okay!” she exclaimed, defeated. Peridot beamed. Amethyst scanned the ground quickly, “but we need to find somewhere a bit more comfortable.” She glanced around her room, thinking. Distractedly she realised one of her hands was cupping the smaller gem’s butt. She squeezed it and gave it a few pats, giggling.

“Is the sex beginning now? You _just_ said we had to find somewhere more comfortable.”

Amethyst snorted and laughed more, “No this is not ‘the sex’, nerd, I just like touchin’ this little tooshie.”

Peridot slumped over her shoulder and grumbled. Amethyst smiled as she set off walking, carrying Peridot and aiming to find the nearest of the nests of blankets and pillows scattered around her room.

“Why are you so lovey-dovey today anyway?”

“I am always lovely. I am The Great and Loveable Peridot, Crystal Gem, very big anti-homeworld deal and your girlfriend, as you know.”

Amethyst giggled. “No, I mean… why are you so affectionate?”

“Oh.” This time there was a brief pause, “I missed you.”

“What? We see each other like every day. Plus you’re the one who wanted to stay in the barn. I guess you could hang out at the temple more if you want… Steven would probably like that.”

“No no no. I missed…” Peridot lingered for a moment and then pulled herself in closer to Amethyst, nuzzling her face into the purple gem’s neck and planting a gentle kiss by her collarbone, “…this.”

“Oh,” Amethyst understood now, she smiled. “Hey, I missed this too. It’s been a while, huh? With the drill and Lapis and then the Rubies, we haven’t had a chance to hang out by ourselves.”

They had arrived at a small clearing next to a pile of random pillows and cushions that had been torn from what looked like several different couches. Amethyst sat Peridot down on top of a broken washing machine and began to arrange the pillows haphazardly. Peridot crossed her arms and watched.

“Yes. The only intimate contact we have had in the last month is precisely 4 occasions where we kissed, and that time – ”

“ – That time Pearl found us behind the barn? With my hand halfway up your – ”

“ – Yes. But she dragged you away – ”

“ – After screeching at us for a solid 5 minutes! She – ”

“ – She almost killed the both of us is what – ”

“ – but it was SO funny – ”

“ – yes but then she ordered you to the warp pad immediately, and I had to go masturbate in the bushes on my own.”

Amethyst was doubled over with laughter at this point; she clutched her stomach and let herself roll onto the pillows, guffawing loudly. Peridot was still trying to look angry, but after watching Amethyst for a few moments she started to chuckle too, and eventually jumped down and padded over to sit next to her. Amethyst glanced at the green gem with a scrunched up face and wet eyes, and squeaked out something in a small strangled voice that sounded like ‘did you’ and ‘in the bushes’ before exploding into another round of laughter and rolling over, kicking her legs out in the air.

Amethyst’s laughter eventually died down and she turned her head to look at the smaller gem, wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks. “Come here, dork,” she smiled, reaching her arms out.

Several minutes of silence passed by as they kissed idly. Amethyst’s clothing came off much more slowly than the other gem’s had, but it didn’t take long before it was also crumpled on the floor in a pile. Once they were both naked, Peridot almost immediately climbed on top of her and began desperately groping at her breasts and pushing her tongue sloppily into her mouth. Amethyst ran her hands down the smaller gem’s back and over her rear, cupping one cheek in each hand and squeezing. Tentatively, she slid one finger down between her thighs and into Peridot’s slit, immediately feeling how hot and wet she was. Peridot wriggled in her arms and moaned into her mouth, bucking her hips in an attempt to get some friction.

Amethyst pulled her finger out, drawing a whine from the smaller gem. She lifted it to her mouth and sucked it clean. Peridot watched her with an urgent and heated look on her face, shuffling around restlessly.

“You’re pretty desperate, huh?” Amethyst smiled, her voice sounding deep and rough with arousal. Peridot nodded, evidently past the point of even trying to play along with the purple gem’s teasing.

“I want you so badly. I want you to touch me. I want, oh,” her eyes lit up suddenly, and she finished speaking with a burst of enthusiasm, “I want you to do what you did last time. With your mouth!”

“You really don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Amethyst grinned. Peridot frowned.

“Why would I ‘beat around’ a bush? Are you referring to the time when I – ”

“ – NO!” Amethyst’s burst of laughter interrupted Peridot mid-sentence. “Stop! Don’t even say it, or I’ll start cracking up again and it’ll ruin the mood.”

Peridot gave her a serious look, “I do not want to ruin the mood.” Amethyst smiled at her.

“Well alright then. Get up here, will ya?”

The look changed to one of mild confusion, “Shouldn’t I… lay down or something?”

“No need. We can do it like this.” Amethyst replied, placing her hands on the smaller gem’s hips and lifting them up. She shuffled them around until Peridot was directly on top of her, with her legs on either side of Amethyst’s head and her crotch hovering above her face. _Nice view._ Amethyst held back a smirk, and looked up when she heard a small hesitant noise from the gem above her.

“Are you… comfortable? Like this?”

“I’m more than comfortable, now come here.” Amethyst didn’t wait for a response, licking her lips once before lowering Peridot’s hips down until she was sitting with her pussy pressed directly onto her mouth and chin.

“Oh.”

Amethyst could immediately taste Peridot’s arousal on her lips, hot and wet. She stuck her tongue out and dragged it up the length of her slit, savouring her. Peridot gasped and let out a small moan, leaning forward to put her hands on the pillows above Amethyst’s head and hold herself up. She could feel Amethyst’s plump lips pressed into her, they felt incredible combined with the stroking motions of her warm slippery tongue and the occasional bump of her teeth against the sensitive flesh there.

“O-Oh, stars. Amethyst. That feels so good, oh yes.”

Peridot tried to sit as still as she could, closing her eyes and focusing all her attention on sensation. The pleasure was delightful, it gathered like ripples of electricity under her skin and a tension building in her core, she moaned louder with every stroke of Amethyst’s tongue.

At some point she began to realise that she had started rocking her hips back and forth unconsciously, grinding down, fucking herself on Amethyst’s face. She felt Amethyst suck on her clit and her legs shuddered involuntarily. There were some quiet groaning noises coming from underneath her, and she felt the subtle vibrations on Amethyst’s lips, but any noises coming from her partner were completely drowned out by her own uninhibited moaning and gasping.

She felt herself call out a string of words that sounded vaguely like a repetition of Amethyst’s name and bucked her hips wildly as she felt the pressure building up, a moment later Amethyst’s sturdy grip was holding her in place and she was crying out and shaking with her release.

Peridot took a moment to try and calm the shaking in her legs and with a wobbly stumble fell halfway off Amethyst, landing with her stomach on the other gem’s slippery warm face. Amethyst grunted and pushed her off, wiping her mouth. “Holy shit,” She croaked, taking a deep breath.

They sprawled out next to each other, Peridot throwing one arm over her girlfriend. She noticed with a twitch of excitement that the area between her legs was soaked with a combination of Amethyst’s spit and her own fluids, it felt slimy when she rubbed her thighs together. She could feel her arm rising and falling with the deep, shuddery breaths Amethyst was taking. Gems didn’t need to breathe, but she had noticed that the others seemed to do it unconsciously, possibly from spending so much time around humans. Amethyst must be starting her respiratory system up again after holding her breath the entire time Peridot was on top of her. _She must be burning with need by now,_ she thought, _I would be._

“Do you want me to do you, too?”

“Nah, its ok,” Amethyst turned to her and grinned, “you can learn to do that next time if you want, I think you might like to try something different.”

Peridot’s eyes lit up, “something different?” she repeated in an excited whisper.

“Yep. But we should wait a few minutes, you’re too sensitive right now.”

“Can I touch you until then?”

“…Yeah, if you want to, whatever I guess…” Amethyst replied, turning her head away, Peridot noticed that she had started blushing for some reason. The smaller gem sat up on weak legs, looking cheery. She spent a lot of her free time thinking about touching different parts of Amethyst and was slightly overwhelmed with the sudden choice of where to begin. While she made her decision, Amethyst shuffled around, making herself comfortable and putting her hands behind her head. She had her eyes closed but was still blushing. Peridot lifted her hands and placed them both on Amethyst’s tummy with an air of finality. She patted it and then started gently kneading her hands into the soft chubby flesh.

“What are you doing? I thought you’d go for my tits again.”

“Amethyst.” Peridot gave her a sideways look that was saturated with _‘obviously’_ , “Your mammaries are incredible, however this is quite clearly the best part.” She turned back and murmured, more to herself than to the larger gem, “You’re so big and soft and warm…” She leaned down and began leaving a series of tiny kisses all over Amethyst’s tummy. Amethyst snorted loudly and started to laugh, which made her stomach bounce and quiver under Peridot’s lips.

“Okay stop! Stop! That tickles!” She laughed, pulling Peridot up by her face and directing her kisses at her lips instead. It didn’t take long before her tongue slid into Peridot’s mouth and both of their hands began to wander. She rolled over so that this time she was on top of the smaller gem.

“Man, I don’t know what it is about you but I get horny so fast when we’re like this.” Amethyst purred, squeezing Peridot’s small breasts and tenderly pulling at her nipples.

“What’s ‘horny’?”

“Its when you’re all hot under the collar, and you want sex and can’t stop thinking about it,” she gave Peridot a sly grin, “like how you are… pretty much all the time.”

Peridot scoffed, “well I wouldn’t be, if I didn’t have to be around you so often.”

Amethyst blushed again and made a contemptuous ‘pfft’ noise, looking away. If it had been anyone else she would have ignored that as a particularly corny attempt at a one liner, but knowing Peridot, it was meant sincerely. She decided to ignore that line of thought for now. Instead she turned her mind back to the squirming naked gem underneath her and the rather urgent prickling heat between her legs.

Peridot watched her with quiet interest as she turned the smaller gem’s hips sideways and lifted one of her legs, throwing it over her shoulder along with her hair, which was sticking to the sweat on her face and back. She shuffled forwards until she was kneeling on top of Peridot’s inner thigh, with her other leg held up and being pushed forwards by the bulk of her body. She hovered for a moment with their crotches less than an inch apart, heat radiating between them.

“You ok with this?” Amethyst asked, receiving a response in the form of an enthusiastic nod.

She lowered herself the last inch and almost immediately they both moaned at the same time. Amethyst started to rock her hips, rubbing her pussy and clit eagerly against Peridot’s. They were both already so close that she knew it wouldn’t last long, after only a few short minutes of contact Peridot was already flushed a deep green over her face, neck and chest. Both of them were slick with sweat.

Amethyst sped up, and pressed herself down harder on each thrust, gripping Peridot’s raised leg tightly while her own thighs shook with the effort. Peridot’s moans and shuddering cries of _yes, yes, yes_ rose unsteadily in volume and pitch, until she squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed tight handfuls of the pillows underneath her. Amethyst could see that she was about to come, and knew she was on the verge as well, her pussy throbbed every time she looked at Peridot’s face and tightened when the pressure at the base of her stomach increased.

Peridot arched her back and started to thrash around, her second orgasm approaching with more difficulty but also with more intensity than the previous one. She slipped out of Amethyst’s hold again and again until the larger gem seized her suddenly, shoving and then holding her down roughly with a surprisingly forceful hand on the centre of her chest, a low growl rumbling in her throat. Peridot gave her a wide eyed look that lasted only half a second before letting her head fall back, moaning unrestrained from the depths of her lungs and squirming feebly under Amethyst’s hand as they both came hard and fast at the same time.

Amethyst grunted and bucked her hips into the soaking mess between them a few more times, almost as if it were an afterthought, before slowly going still and hoisting herself off Peridot, panting heavily. She noticed her hand still pushing down on Peridot’s chest almost hard enough to bruise and lifted it hastily, a worried look appearing on her face.

“Sorry… I don’t know what the hell came over me there. I growled at you?”

Peridot still hadn’t said anything, and was gazing at her with an awestruck expression. “Its okay,” she mumbled, “I think… as you would put it, it was ‘really fucking hot’.”

The worry on Amethyst’s face dissolved into smiles and sleepy laughter, “Jeez, Peri. You got off on being pushed around like that? I didn’t expect you to be so kinky,” she flopped back onto the pillows, brushing her hair out of her face, “maybe I should get my whip out next time.”

She glanced over to Peridot, waiting for a laugh, and was instead met with a serious and troublingly attentive gaze. Her merriment came back full force, Peridot was just too much fun to joke around with, it was impossible to resist. She looked forward to all of the new and fun things they could try.

“Man, I’m glad we have each other, nerd.”

“I’m glad we have each other too, clod.”

It didn’t take long until they were curled up in each other’s arms again, giggling and chatting happily long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 21/06/16 - fixed a few small mistakes and some typos


End file.
